Releasing 'Inner' Sakura
by Kane Shi Megami
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple abduction. But Itachi didn't count on Kisame knocking out the hostage and releasing someone completely different. Now they must deal with the repercussions. Itaxsaku? sakuxkis? Maybe :


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters trust me you do not want to know what I would do with them.

Summary: Basically it's just one of your 'abduct sakura' fics only this doesn't go too much into it. 'Inner Sakura' is released and now Kisame and Itachi have to deal with the consequences.

"Balls to the wall Kisame!" The kunochi shouted clutching her cards in one hand while slamming the other on the somewhat table. The Atasuki member across from her squinted his eyes before standing suddenly to be face to face, "Will you quit saying shit that I don't understand!"

Not intimidated the pink haired woman only laughed, "That's because you have no balls! Come on don't be such a sissy just one more hand. What are you scared of?"

"Whatever brat how many do you want," he asked harshly the deck in his hand ready to deal her cards. "

Her rambunctious attitude fled her and she was now pensively thinking watching her hand as well as how many Kisame had kept. He couldn't help but make the connection between her calculating look and Itachi's plotting one.

Smiling she put one down. "Just one."

This did not bode well. After playing half the night with her he now knew that this was trouble. At first the game started as a way to pass the time for Itachi to return, she was a woman so his expectation of her being good were beyond adverse.

Now 3/4ths of his yen in her pile he recognized the sparkle in her eye. This was bad, how in the hell did she manage to swindle him out of so much of his money? Women weren't suppose to be good at cards, that was just how it was damnit.

"Just one eh? That means you ain't got shit and you're praying for a miracle." Jeering he threw two of his into the pile and himself two new cards.

"If that's the case why not go all in?"

He grinned allowing his oh so carnivorous sharp jagged teeth appear. Usually the one he flashed before he slaughtered, the girl however seemed unintimidated.

Throughout the entire game Kisame had been trying to read her, but her sporadic bets and insane bluffing skills were pulling him for a loop. Going all in seemed to raise a red flag though, she had never been so confident. That only meant that she was bluffing.

"Why not." Moving the remaining yen into the pile she continued to peer over her cards at him.

"That's really not fair Kisame, if I win it's almost no victory at all." His blood boiled.

"What the hell do you want me to do that's all I have brat!"

Placing her elbow on her knee and her face in her hand she smiled wickedly, "Let's make a deal, if you win this hand you get all of your money back and your dignity."

"You little-

"But if I win you have to let me go, no questions asked."

"Are you insane! Itachi would murder me if I let you go."

She pouted, well that other one was a rather large problem. "Yes I guess you're right….let's see if I win you give me your pretty feminine cloak."

"No."

"Okay,………I get a kiss-

"Are you crazy you're hideous!"

"Asshole! I wasn't finished, I get a kiss from Itachi, besides you're the hideous one."

The cerulean skinned man laughed louder than he ever remembered. "You really are insane; the chances of you getting close enough to him are minute! And the probability that he lets you kiss him is even less!"

He continued to laugh all the while an unamused Sakura watched. She wondered what Itachi thought of her little comment after all he had been watching them for the last half an hour.

"Yeah yeah whatever, apparently both Uchiha are cold blooded men, with sticks up their asses that are only interested in the company of their own hand."

Kisame froze, mouth still open and the temperature dropped. What had she been the first person to insult the sex life, or lack of, of the famous prodigy? The laughter returned and the temperature returned to normal.

"One of these days that mouth of yours is going to get you killed." Kisame voiced trying to become serious once again.

"Apparently that's all my mouth is good for."

He didn't know if he should take that another way, one thing that had become apparent after she woke up from consciousness was the fact that she was no lady. Hell her language, attitude and perverted comments were worse than some of the S class criminals he worked with.

"How about this, if by some miracle you mange to win, I'll unbind your legs."

"What! That's all I get? Hell you get your dignity back and I get some stupid shackles removed! That's bullshit!"

"That's it."

"How about information."

"No."

"Tell me if Itachi sleeps nude."

"No."

"Who your leader is."

"No."

"What your plans are for Naruto."

"No."

"Do you like women?"

"No."

"I knew you were gay! Does Itachi know this?"

Kisame was beyond pissed, "Damnit that's it, Itachi said I couldn't kill you but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you." The shark resembling man sat back reaching for his sword.

"You're such a coward fish man, retreating to your sword while I remain here completely unarmed! That's not even a fair fight!"

Kisame only grinned tightening the grip he held on his sword. "That's your problem weakling."

If flames could have materialized around her body, they would have, her anger was coming off her in waves. "Weakling! How fucking dare you call me a weakling! How about you give me a weapon and we'll see how fucking tough I am bitch."

He growled before reaching into his red clouded cloak and pulling out a kunai.

"Kisame." A new voice interrupted.

"Oh hey Itachi," The blue skinned man said putting the kunai back and returning the sword near the fire.

"If you are outsmarted again by the kunoichi I'll kill you."

The expression on Kisame's face only made him look like a fish out of water as he looked between his partner and the supposed 'captive'. The smirk on her face spoke volumes as the he finally understood what was happening.

"You bitch!"

Waving a finger in front of him she taunted, "No Kisame the only bitch here is you."

The blue skinned man howled his frustration upward pulling at his hair, "That's it! I can't take it anymore you're driving me insane, Itachi I'm going to get away for awhile otherwise we won't have any hostage left."

Standing he pulled the cloak tighter around himself and began walking off, sword in hand.

"Hey fish man, while you're out pick up some sake!" Sakura hollered to his back. The absurdity of the suggestion made him stop before continuing his pace once again, although somewhat faster.

"Hey Kisame, I had a royal flush!"

This time when he stopped he turned around. "What! How in the hell did you get that, the chances of that happening are-

"Less than 1 but you favor lower cards and spades so it made it easier." Flicking her hand she taunted, "Go along now little fishy, you owe me so go find me some sake."

"FUCK!" He shouted before marching off into the woods like a two year old throwing a tantrum.

Laughing at how easily she pissed him off she began picking up the deck of cards that were now strewed about the campsite. "You have got to teach him how to play cards better he's hopeless, predictable and stupid."

The Uchiha mass murder only stood on the edge of the campsite watching her. Today had been rather interesting. They had been sent out to find a hostage that would lure out the container instead of having them penetrate Konoha, their defenses had been increased due the recent abduction of the Sand Kage.

It was relatively easy to discover who would be best choice when spies revealed that he was fiercely protective of his pink haired friend. Abducting her had been simple. She always trained in the same area until her hospital shift.

As she began her way to the hospital her chakra wasn't in the best of conditions and her body held a few scrapes. So they captured her easily; she was mostly too shocked to move, only muttering his name a few times.

She held no threat and he was about to press a pressure point in her neck to render her unconscious when Kisame beat him to it. The blow to the back of her head was beyond what was needed but his partner only shrugged before tying her up with ropes and hoisting her over his shoulder.

It wasn't until they set up for camp and she woke that he noticed the drastic difference in her behavior. Where she had once been frightened of the two Atasuki members she now only held rage. She fought at her ropes and bit Kisame's hand when he tried to keep her from worming away.

He might have simply overlooked this behavior as a meltdown to being in a crisis situation, or that it was simply her personality to begin with, but the description their resources had given them wasn't adding up.

They had been briefed that Sakura was a Jonin though most of her usefulness lay in the medical field. She was mostly quiet and reserved and her only special talents outside of medicine lay in her tremendous strength due to chakra control.

Now they had a foul languaged, bad tempered, flirt, her eyes lingered a bit too long on certain places…..something was wrong so he had left the campsite to mull over the situation.

He had not expected to come back and find the two playing cards. Still not satisfied with the circumstances he allowed the game and observed. The most amusing fact that he stumbled across was that she was not as average as the pegged her.

Her intelligence was proved time and time again as she took Kisame's money, all the while taunting him causing him to lose focus while she remained calm. Her sharp tongue he could have done without but it was still entertaining to watch Kisame look like the fool he was.

Unfortunately he had to step in when his idiotic partner almost handed over a weapon to captive. Although her full chakra had not returned to her from being drained earlier by Kisame, he would not let his guard down and risk her fleeing while still so close to Konoha.

"Let me guess you don't say much either do you?"

Her rather carefree/piss off tone broke him from his contemplations.

He had a feeling she was not talking about Kisame, but instead of his stupid little brother. Yes their resources had also mentioned that his brother had been on their team before leaving them for a greater source of power, too bad it wouldn't be enough.

"Geez I was hoping you wouldn't be as bad as he was, clearly he took after you."

Not taking her comment as an insult or compliment he decided to end the charade. Standing behind her he pulled her up and spun her around tightening his hold on her forearms.

She squirmed to get away but it was already too late he had activated his Tsukiyomi and she was pulled into a world of black and red.

He found another distinction about her character, the loud mouthed woman he held was not the person incased in his Tsukiyomi but rather a softer version with long hair huddled with her arms wrapped around herself.

Stepping closer the woman noticing his presence for the first time looked up. "Itachi," she spoke her breath caught in her throat.

Yes the fear she emitted only confirmed his suspicions, this 'persona' was the one that was captured, perhaps the blow to her head had done more damage than he had originally thought.

He stepped closer and she hugged her legs tighter, "What do you want with me Itachi?"

The tears that had collected in her eyes rolled down her pale cheeks only be wiped away with her hands, "What do you want with me?" She asked again her voice only a bit stronger.

"You need to wake up."

"What is that suppose to mean, I am awake." She released her prisoner legs to flail them about, "I don't know where 'here' is exactly but I'm awake."

"No you are not awake, there is currently another in control of your body." He wasn't too sure if she would understand what he was trying to say, he didn't know if she was even aware she had a split personality, or another self.

Or maybe she did if the look of horror on her face was any indication. "No……what do you mean?...She's out?"

He nodded, she wasn't taking this too well, he didn't usually give a damn about his hostages but she at least had to be sane and cooperative and the other one was unpredictable and trouble.

"Oh my god she's out THERE!" Letting her head fall into her hands she gripped her hair and tugged, much like his partner had earlier, a definite sign of stress, this was no good.

"You need to wake up and take back control of your body." Obviously this was what needed to be done maybe she would know a way to accomplish this quickly.

"No shit, how do you suppose I do that?"

Or maybe not.

Maybe there wasn't too much of a difference between the two after all. "Take my hand."

"What?"

Her distrust in him was normal, after all the stories she must have heard built up a hatred and fear of him, but if this had to be done there was no other option.

"Get up."

She complied but not without glaring at him with a 'go eat shit and die' look. She would have the done the Sharingan justice……perhaps ….

"Okay I'm up now what."

He walked closer to her wrapping both arms around her. The look on her face was priceless and he was sure that her other persona would have enjoyed this much more. "Look into my eyes; I'm hoping that when I break this you'll be pulled back into consciousness."

She hesitantly brought her head up and met his gaze head on, once again there was only red and black.

After breaking his Tsukiyomi the girl he still had a hold of fell limply into his arms. Carrying her away from the fire he laid her down and proceeded to collect any supplies they had unpacked.

Kisame broke through the forest more calmly than how he had left. "Are we leaving?"

"Yes."

Shrugging his shoulders he put out the fire and got rid of the evidence of there ever being a camp there. When Itachi began moving away Kisame reached for the girl throwing her over his shoulder.

"Leave her."

"What?" Kisame may not have been the smartest member of the Atasuki but he knew that this was deliberately disobeying orders.

"She's in no condition to travel; she may not even wake again." Walking into the woods he didn't stop to wait for his partner.

"Aw man but I still had to win back my money!" She wasn't too bad either he mentally added.

"Let's go Kisame." Itachi's voice carried from the foliage. He set her down again.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said reaching into his cloak and pulling out a sake bottle. Placing it next the kunoichi along with her weapons. "See ya around kid." He patted her on her head like a pet before jumping into the trees.

He had feeling it wouldn't be the last time they would see her. And he also knew that she was very much alive and was just asleep. Usually Itachi's victims were pale and lifeless while her body was still breathing and had a faint blush to her cheeks.

I wonder what Itachi did to her.

&&&&&&&

Okay before anyone even says that Sakura was ooc, keep in mind that this was her 'inner' self, and my favorite character.

Another thing, I wanted to just remind everyone that sakura is known to be very smart, not 'genius' like shika, sask, and neji but still way up there….so naturally she's going to be good at cards hell that's just probability and statistics

Oh and inner sakura is always swearing and in one episode mentioned how she wouldn't mind watching saskue take a piss so……she's a pervert.

Hope yall like it!


End file.
